


What are we?

by goreapologist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreapologist/pseuds/goreapologist
Summary: Galo and Lio have the "what are we?" talk. (After the events of Promare)This is a commission done for my friend Sammy!!Reading time: ~5 minutesPages: ~3
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmaowhateven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhateven/gifts).



"So.. What are we?" The question filled the air out of nowhere, taking up the comfortable space that had been filling in the room around them. The question didn't register to Lio at first, too distracted by the dirty dish in front of him. He had been scrubbing at this particular spot for more than three minutes and it was getting on his nerves and if he could just-- "Hello?" The sound of Galo's voice filled the air again, startling Lio back to reality. He had been lost in his own thoughts for the moment, enjoying the silence that had settled between them. For once in the months he had lived there-- 9, almost 10 months to be exact-- the firehouse was quiet. Everyone was gone, doing their own thing, leaving Galo and Lio behind to do the dirty work. Not that he minded, he felt more comfortable being the one to clean the dishes after all. Although there were a few times he got so frustrated he broke a plate. Thankfully, Galo's voice stopped that from happening.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Galo, can you say that again?" Lio finally responded, setting the plate down to focus on the male. Galo wasn't wearing his usual fireman uniform, instead of wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top that barely covered anything. Lio wondered why he didn't just go around shirtless at that point, but then again he didn't mind how he looked in it. "I said..." Galo interrupted the male's train of thought, bringing him back once more as he stopped his own dishwashing, his hands soapy and wet, drying them on his pants as he continued his train of thought, "what are we? I mean, we live together, we cuddle, we kiss, we..." Galo rambled for a moment before he stopped, a fierce blush forming on his face. Obviously, whatever he thought of embarrassed him, and Lio couldn't help but smirk at the display.

"S-Stop smirking, I'm serious!" Galo fumed, though his tone held no real anger. He genuinely seemed to be confused, which wasn't unusual for him. It was Galo, after all, always confused. He thinks he heard Lucia call him a 'himbo' once, but he had no clue what that word meant. It fits, though. "I mean... like, are we dating?" Galo finally finished his train of thought, rubbing his somewhat still wet hand on the back of his neck, clearly still embarrassed from his earlier slip-up. Lio hummed a little in thought, enjoying watching him squirm for a moment before he laughed, genuinely surprised at how stupid this man could be.

"H-Hey, why are you laughing--?! It's not funny, it's serious, Lio!" Galo whined, the blush on his face growing rapidly, causing Lio to just laugh even harder. God, he loved this stupid man. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. "G-Galo, I'm not laughing at you--" Lio started, having to pause his words to laugh again, covering his mouth with one hand, the other holding his stomach as he doubled over. Galo, ever the prideful, walked over and shook the male's shoulders, though not even to hurt him. "Liiioooo..." He whined, causing the other to finally begin to calm, wiping away a tear that had managed to form in his left eye. It took another few seconds for him to catch his breath before, finally, Lio calmed, placing his hands gently on the male's pouty face.

"Don't give me that look~ I'm not laughing at you! Okay, maybe I am, but the question was funny. Of course, we're dating, as you said, we do a bunch of couple things. You didn't have to ask me this," Lio responded in a teasing way, though the look in his eyes showed that he meant no harm by it. Galo cheered up by his words, instantly beginning to beam with happiness and pride. "Does that mean I can call you my boyfriend-- no, wait! Partner! Can I call you my partner?" Galo asked without a second thought, catching Lio off guard. Boyfriend? Partner? He hadn't thought about these words of endearment before, and hearing them suddenly turned him into the flustered one. 

Pulling away from the other, he coughed and collected himself, rubbing his hand on his arm shyly before he spoke, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, "I mean, yeah? If we're dating, then these terms of endearment would be good for each other." Although his voice remained calm, inside he was swooning, both soaking in and drowning in the embarrassment he felt. This.. romantic thing between them had never embarrassed him before, not like this... But, out loud, in the air, it was different. It was... nice. It made Lio happy, it made a smile form on his lips. He was the one beaming now.

"Partner, then! I mean, we did save the world together after all! That means we're equal now. Well, it's not like we weren't equal before, it's just that-- Ah, now I'm just confusing myself," Galo had begun to ramble aloud to the other, though by this point Lio wasn't listening. He had gone back to washing the dish, now much less frustrated at it before. And, this time, the grime came off. With Lio distracted, Galo shut up for the moment, a devilish idea forming in his mind. He wanted to see Lio flustered as payback for embarrassing him earlier. Oh, it sure would be brilliant to see! Galo decided that he would be the victorious one today!

So, as Lio worked, Galo crept up behind the other, holding back a laugh as he wrapped his arms around the male, locking him in place so he couldn't escape. Lio, surprised by the sudden force, let out a squeak, which caused the taller male to break for only a second, letting out a laugh before he calmed himself, leaning closer to press his lips against the male's ear, kissing it first before backing up enough to himself, "You know what? I change my mind, partner isn't good enough. How about soulmate instead?"

Lio was putty in the male's hands, his face beet red, and his legs jello as he gripped the counter, letting out a shiver at the closeness. Seeing this, Galo finally broke, letting the male go free as he tumbled back, landing on the ground, his laughter filling the air, causing Lio to grow more and more flustered. Turning around to face the male, he puffed out his cheeks before throwing a dishtowel at him, which landed squarely on Galo's face, causing him to laugh even harder. "You know what, asshole? You do the dishes by yourself!" Lio yelled, his voice slightly more uneven than it was a moment ago as he stormed off, not truly angry, however. Galo took the time to collect himself before he follows after the male, spoiling his poor soulmate with kisses in apology. Lio, although still red, sighed and forgave the male, mumbling under his breath, "You're lucky I love you." Galo, ever the boastful asshole, smiled and kissed the male once more before pulling away and musing, "I know~"

**Author's Note:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


End file.
